A Piece of Photo
by Yuuzu-Chan
Summary: Apdet lagi! CHAPTER 5! Walaupun diam, selembar foto mampu menceritakan kisah yang panjang. SasuNaru. YAOI. RnR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Walaupun diam, selembar foto mampu menceritakan kisah yang panjang. Fic kedua ku. RnR please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI. Gak suka gak usah baca. OK!!**

**A Piece of Photo**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau menerima tawaranku menjadi model?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Wajahnya terlihat masih muda. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatnya tidak menyangka bahwa umurnya sudah menginjak angka 30.

"Umm,,,baik aku terima." kata Naruto mantap.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa tanda tangani kontrak kerja kita." kata laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

Naruto lalu membaca sekilas kontrak kerjanya. Dikertas itu tertulis kontrak kerja Naruto sebagai model selama 1 tahun di sebuah majalah fashion ternama milik Akasuna no Sasori. Ya, orang berambut merah tadi bernama Sasori. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu daya tarik apa yang membuat Sasori menawarinya sebagai model. Saat itu Naruto sedang bersama dengan Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru di sebuah café. Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang menawari Naruto sebagai model, sesaat sebelumnya orang tersebut memperhatikan Naruto. Setelah selesai menandatangani kontrak kerjanya, Naruto mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada Sasori.

"Terimakasih. Mohon bantuannya Uzumaki Naruto." kata Sasori sembari memasukkan kontrak kerja Naruto dalam sebuah map.

" Sama-sama." balas Naruto memamerkan senyumannya.

Sasori tersenyum. "Benar kataku. Senyumanmu memang lebih menarik bila dilihat dari dekat."

Blush. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Dia jadi sedikit salting.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku permisi dulu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi." kata Sasori sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dia lalu memanggil pelayan restoran dan membayar semua pesanannya.

"Sampai jumpa." kata Sasori sambil berjalan meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat pada Sasori. Tak selang beberapa lama kepergian Sasori, Naruto juga memutuskan untuk pulang.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Gawat!!! Bisa telat lagi!' batin Naruto dalam hati. Dia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Belum sempat Naruto masuk kedalam gerbang, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Pintu gerbang SMA Konoha secara otomatis langsung tertutup.

"Tungguuuu!!!" teriak Naruto saat berjarak 5,23 meter dari gerbang sekolahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi Naruto bisa menerobos gerbang andai dia tidak bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Gubrak

"Sialan!" umpat Naruto.

"Kau yang sialan." Kata seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Naruto tadi. Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Dia lalu berdiri dan membetulkan posisi tas ranselnya.

"Apa kau bilang Uchiha?" KAU memang pembawa sial. Sudah dua kali kau membuatku seperti ini!!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau itu punya mata ditaruh dimana? Jelas-jelas aku yang ada didepanmu tadi dan KAU seenaknya menabrakku." kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Oh, ya? Kau yang gak punya mata. Sudah tau mataku ada disini. Masih tanya juga."

"Baka." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau yang baka."

"Sudah ku bilang KAU!!!"

"KAAAAUUU!!!"

"KAU!!!"

"KAAA-"

"Berhenti kalian berdua. Mau sampai kapan bertengkar di depan gerbang? Memalukan." Ikut aku ke ruang BK." Kata seorang perempuan berparas cantik bernama Kurenai. Beliau adalah salah satu guru BK di SMA Konoha.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Raut wajah mereka memancarkan kebencian. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil. Mereka berdua lalu menuju ke ruang BK. Bersiap untuk mendapat ceramah kedua setelah 2 hari yang lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kelas 2-D. Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya. Kakashi-sensei belum masuk. Ini adalah jam pelajaran kedua. Selama 1 jam tadi dia berada bersama Sasuke di BK. Naruto langsung membanting tasnya dimeja. Kiba yang duduk sebangku dengannya kaget mendengar bantingan tas Naruto.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Bukannya senang mau jadi model, malah marah-marah nggak jelas." kata Kiba.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Dia teringat kata-kata Kurenai selama 1 jam tadi. Ceramah yang isinya mengancam Naruto dan Sasuke apabila terlambat sekolah satu kali lagi. Mereka akan diskors di BK selama 3 hari yang artinya akan menerima pelajaran intensif di BK diselingi dengan celotehan-celotehan para guru yang akan menasehati. Dan itu bagaikan mendapat sebuah ZONK dalam sebuah kuis berhadiah. Naruto lalu menyandarkan dirinya dikursi. Menenangkan pikiran sejenak sebelum menerima pelajaran matematika dari Kakashi-sensei.

"Terlambat lagi?" tebak Kiba yang sudah pasti Naruto akan menjawab 'ya'.

"Si Uchiha itu sialan. Gara-gara dia aku terlambat. 2 hari yang lalu juga." jawab Naruto dengan raut muka sebal.

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke kelas 2-A itu?" Kiba memastikan.

"Yah, siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang bernama Uchiha? Cowok terpopuler di sekolah kita karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya." kata Naruto. "Cih, menyebalkan."

"Bwahahaha…mukamu aneh Naruto. Bisa-bisanya kau menjadi model majalah terkenal. Teman-teman kita saja banyak yang nggak percaya." ledek Kiba.

"Hei, jangan menghinaku." kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Ssssstttt,,,Kakashi-senpai sudah dating." bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

Keadaan kelas yang tadinya gaduh langsung menjadi sepi. Murid-murid duduk dengan manis di bangkunya masing-masing. Kakashi langsung memberikan pelajaran 2 jam pelajaran non-stop tanpa istirahat pada waktu yang telah ditentukan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hari minggu siang suasana di studio pemotretan milik Sasori sedikit ramai. Didepan gedung terpampang tulisan "SASORI'S STUDIO". Banyak gadis-gadis cantik berseliweran yang mungkin mengajukan formulir untuk menjadi salah satu model karena mereka membawa map yang sepertinya berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas. Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam studio itu. Dia lalu bertanya kepada salah seorang pegawai dimana letak studio C. Sebelumnya Naruto mendapat panggilan dari Sasori untuk datang ke studionya itu di Tokyo. Untungnya apartemen milik Naruto termasuk strategis. Akses untuk berpergian sangatlah mudah, sehingga Naruto tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam berpergian. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menuju ke lantai dua dimana studio itu terletak. Saat berjalan terdengar beberapa gadis yang berbisik-bisik melihat sosok Naruto. Samar-samar terdengar kata 'manis' dari mereka. Tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan terus menuju ke tempat studio C berada. Setelah sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Studio C', Naruto lalu mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang membukakan pintu. Munculah seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir 4 membukakan pintu. Dia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ditekuk sebatas siku dan celana jins berwarna biru donker.

"Anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya wanita itu.

"Benar, apa Tuan Sasori ada?" jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Ah iya. Tuan Sasori sudah menunggu anda bersama seorang fotografer kami. Silakan masuk."

Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah wanita itu dan sampailah dalam sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam benda. Naruto tidak tahu benda-benda apa saja itu. Yang jelas itu untuk fotografi. Titik.

"Tuan Sasori, Naruto-san sudah datang." kata wanita berambut pirang tadi.

"Temari, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Tuan? Aku ini kan pamanmu." kata Sasori.

"M-maf Tu-. Ah, m-maksudku Paman." kata Temari.

Naruto malah bengong dibelakang Temari. Dia sedikit canggung dengan ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja Temari. Dan kau Naruto duduklah." kata Sasori menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk.

Temari kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai designer dan penata kostum untuk model-model Sasori. Sedangkan Naruto menuruti perintah Sasori dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori. Saat berjalan kearah Sasori, dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut seperti pantat bebek kalau dilihat dari belakang. Ah, mungkin dia seorang fotografer yang dimaksud Temari tadi karena dia sedang mengutak-atik kameranya.

"Terimakasih kau datang tepat waktu. Kita akan membicarakan jadwal pemotretanmu dan aku juga akan memperkenalkan fotografer kita. Dia yang akan menanganimu. Umurnya masih muda, sepertinya dia sebaya denganmu." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Umm,,,Memangnya tidak apa-apa seorang bocah menjadi fotografer majalah Tuan yang terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasori tersenyum mendengar pertanyan Naruto. "Dia bukan bocah biasa. Aku mendapat rekomendasi dari orang kepercayaanku untuk memperkerjakan dia. Lagi pula dia hanya aku suruh untuk menjadi fotografer untuk kontrakmu saja, mengingat dia masih sibuk dengan sekolahnya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Sasori memanggil orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakannya dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" panggil Sasori.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu. 'J-jangan-jangan.' Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat derap langkah seseorang berhenti dibelakangnya.

"Naruto, perkenalkan. Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah yang tadi kita maksud." Kata Sasori memperkenalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sebal.

"KAU…" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini??" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri karena keterkejutannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang kenapa kau disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membalik pertanyaanku, hah?"

"Kau kesini karena ingin bertemu denganku dan minta maaf padakukan, Dobe?" kata Sasuke sengit.

"Cih, tidak mungkin. Dan mengapa kau memanggilku dobe, TEME!!!" Naruto memperjelas kata-kata akhirnya.

Melihat kedua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar itu, Sasori hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia lalu menyela pertengkaran sengit dua pemuda itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya. Baguslah jadi kita bisa dengan mudah menjalankan pekerjaan kita ini. Naruto sebagai model dan Sasuke, kau yang menjadi fotografernya. Menarik sekali." Kata Sasori sambil menyeringai dengan muka innocentnya.

"UUAPAA??? AKU AKAN BEKERJASAMA DENGAN DIA?" kata Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan sambil menunjuk muka lawannya.

"Hahahaha,,,bagus-bagus. Kalian begitu kompak." Kata Sasori bertepuk tangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendelik kearah Sasori. Mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu disebuah studio milik Sasori ini. Ya, pertemuan dua kali mereka karena gagal masuk gerbang sekolah disaat-saat terakhir membuat kedua pemuda ini menaruh dendam kesumat.

'Kenapa aku bertemu dia disini? Memuakkan.' Batin Naruto dalam hati sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

'Hn,,,sialan.' Batin Sasuke disaat yang sama sambil melirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kalian berdua, duduklah. Kita mulai pertemuan kita. Tidak ada yang boleh saling menyalahkan. Mengerti?" kata Sasori dengan mimik muka serius.

Melihatnya, sikap Naruto dan Sasuke berubah 355 derajat. Mereka merubah sikapnya menjadi serius. Tidak ada tatapan saling membunuh antara keduanya. Entah dalam otak, mereka masih menyelipkan dendam masing-masing. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka berdiskusi, akhirnya selesailah acara pembahasan jadwal pemotretannya. Naruto langsung pamit undur diri untuk pulang. Tak lupa dia pamerkan senyumnya yang Sasori bilang menarik itu tanpa membaginya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menatap lurus kedepan, tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sasuke.

"Permisi Tuan. Terimakasih." kata Naruto.

"Ya-ya. Hati-hati dijalan. Aku tak mau salah satu modelku mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Sasori memberi nasehat.

Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat pada Sasori. Sosoknya menghilang setelah melewati studio tempat Sasori dan Sasuke duduk didalamnya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teng-Teng-Teng

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bunyinya sangat memekakkan telinga, bunyi yang akan membuat burung-burung yang sedang berkicau berhamburan menjauhi suara bel itu agar suara kicauannya terdengar oleh mekhluk disekitarnya. Tapi berbeda dengan burung-burung itu, murid-murid SMA Konoha bagai mendengar nyanyian surga saat mendengar suara bel pulang sekolah yang berarti selesailah aktifitas yang menguras otak mereka. Naruto, Kiba , Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar kelas mereka.

"Hoaahmm,,,aku mau melanjutkan tidurku dirumah." kata Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Selalu saja tidur yang ada diotakmu. Untung saja kau orang yang jenius." kata Neji.

"Huh, seandainya aku diberkahi otak sepertimu aku tidak akan susah-susah ikut bimbel sana-sini. Cukup tidur dirumah, istirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga." kata Kiba kesal.

Shikamaru hanya menguap mendengar celotehan kedua temannya.

"Eh, Nar. Good luck ya buat pemotretan pertamamu. Aku tunggu gajimu." Kata Kiba sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Neji juga ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kiba. Namun dia tetap stay cool seperti biasanya. Namun, karena teracuni suara cekikikan Kiba, Neji menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata, "Aku setuju dengan Kiba. Kau masih berhutang uang padaku 5000 Yen. Jangan lupa itu."

Mereka kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Naruto. Dia mendengus kesalsambil mendelik kearah teman-temannya.

"Dasar. Nggak suka lihat temannya terkenal ya?" keluh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kita bertiga siap jadi bodyguardmu kalau banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarmu mengaku fans beratmu. Kau akan menandingi kepopuleran si Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru asal.

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Sialan." Kata Naruto. Dia mempercepat langkahnya mendahului teman-temannya.

"Naruto!!! Mau tumpangan?" tanya Neji sambil memamerkan kunci mobil barunya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan kemudian menarik Neji. Kiba dan Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. Melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Mereka lalu berpisah di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Mobil Neji langsung meluncur ke SASORI'S STUDIO tempat pemotretan Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke memasuki pintu bertuliskan 'Studio C' itu. Setelah pulang sekolah, dia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang kerumah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos biru tua bertuliskan 'SPIRIT!!!' dan memakai jeans kesukaannya. Didalam dia melihat Sasori sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk pemotretan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau sudah datang. Segera siapkan kameramu. Pemotretan dimulai 5 menit lagi." kata Sasori.

"Baiklah." kata Sasuke sambil menyiapkan kamera DLSR NIKON-nya beserta tripod di tempat pemotretan. Tak berapa lama, Naruto keluar dari ruang rias. Dia memakai kaus hijau bermotif army dengan balutan celana jins levis dikakinya. Dia memakai kalung berbandul tengkorak dan jam tangan warna hijau tua. Simple, dan terlihat fresh.

"Nah, bisa kita mulai pemotretan hari ini Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto lalu bergaya sesuai instruktur dari Sasori. Setelah itu mulailah acara foto-memfoto. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto dari kameranya. Naruto terlihat sangat ceria, senyumnya sangat menarik dan manis.

'Pantas saja Sasori memilih Naruto menjadi model majalahnya.' Batin Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke baru menyadari betapa manisnya Naruto. Seluruh anggota tubuh Naruto sangat menarik. Mulai dari rambut pirang yang ditata agak berantakan, mata birunya yang seindah langit pada musim panas hingga tiga pasang garis dipipinya. Semua membuat Sasuke tersenyum selama sesi pemotretan berlangsung. Perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto sedikit berubah mulai saat itu.

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXX

.huuufff,,,fic kedua ku akhirnya jadi.

.padahal lagi MID semester. Eh, malah buat fanfic. ^^V

.habisnya pas ngerjain soal bahasa jepang, ide-ide bermunculan.

.dan akhirnya jadilah fic GJ seperti ini.

.saya mengharapkan REVIEW dari senpai, untuk kelancaran membuat fic selanjutnya (??)

.REVIEW sangat dinantikan.

.REVIEEEEEEEEW Lhoooooow!!!!!! *ngubrek-ngubrek buku nyari paket Sosiologi buat belajar*


	2. Chapter 2

**.WAW…akhirnya ke apdeth juga!!!**

**.habis sibuk sama mid semester. Jadinya lama nggak buka fanfic.**

**.nah, terimakasih buat yang udah ngeriview fic saya yang gaje bin aneh ini. *meluk-meluk yang udah ngeriview***

**.sebelum lanjut, saya mau ngebales review-nya:**

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**

Iya ada Sasori. Gak keliatan udah tua kok *digampar Sasori*. Nih apdatetannya. makasih

**Shia Ryuka**

Saya juga suka SasuNaru!!!! (teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid)

Haduw, saya masi kouhai, kok dipanggil senpai?? T.T

**Nazuki Kyouru**

Umm, bukan fans kok. Tapi…

Ah, iya maaf. Saya khilaf nulisnya. Akan saya perhatikan lagi =)

**Shirayuki Sakuya**

Waduh, posenya gak bakal aneh-aneh kok. Walaupun sebenarnya saya pengen *diceburin ke laot sama Naruto. Sasuke mah senyum senyum gaje*

Makasih, nih udah apdate.

**Lovely Lucifer**

Iya!!! Senpai benar!!! Ini memang cinlok 'kayaknya' *ditampol pake sandal*

Nih udah saya apdet

**Chiaki Megumi**

Maafkan saya, saya khilaf pas ngetik. Jadinya belepotan kayak saya pas makan *ngeles*. Akan saya perhatikan lagi penulisannya.

Aduw, gimana ya endingnya?? Baca aja deh =D

**Aoi no Tsuki**

Makasih. Nih udah saya apdet

**Alluka Niero**

Iya, saya khilaf pas ngetik *ngeles*. Akan saya perhatikan lagi penulisannya.

Makasih, nih udah apdet

**Perut-saia-Bundar**

Iya, fic pertama saya telantarkan T.T

Nih udah apdet. Makasih

**Sefa-sama**

Nih udah saya apdet.

Iya bahasa sendiri aja masih belepotan. Eh, pake bahasa jepang yang banyak ngapalin huruf kanji yang muter-muter nulisnya. Katakana aja gak hapal saya. Cuma bisa hiragana doank. (malah curhat)

Makasih…

**Makasih buat yang udah pada review. Saya masih butuh review lagi untuk kelancaran fic saya selanjutnya =D**

**Summary: Walaupun diam, selembar foto mampu menceritakan kisah yang panjang. Fic kedua ku. RnR please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI. Gak suka gak usah baca. OK!!**

**A Piece of Photo**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!! Mau kemana kau?!?" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua kebelakang. Suaranya cukup membuat anak-anak yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan menghentikan aktivitasnya karena kaget.

"Maafkan saya Tsunade-sama. Ada pemotretan mendadak!!!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi kepala sekolahnya itu.

Tsunade terpaksa mengejar Naruto. Dia takkan membiarkan salah satu anak didiknya keluar saat jam pelajaran. Tidak untuk hal-hal diluar pelajaran.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang juga!!!" Tsunade masih terus mengejar Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku sebagai model." Naruto membantah. Dia terus berlari keluar halaman sekolah hingga akhirnya hampir menabrak mobil Sasuke yang melintas didepannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil Toyota Altis biru milik Sasuke.

"Ayo, jalan teme!!!" perintah Naruto saat melihat Tsunade berlari menuju mobil yang ia tumpangi.

Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto saat melihat Tsunade mendekat. Dia juga tidak mau tertangkap karena usaha melarikan dirinya yang sedari tadi berjalan mulus gagal karena Tsunade.

Mobil Toyota Altis itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga terdengar suara ban berdecit saat melewati tikungan.

"Awas kalian! Takkan kuberi ampun!!!" kata Tsunade mengancam saat melihat kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan sekolah.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suasana di dalam mobil sungguh sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar alunan suara Jason Mraz yang melantunkan tembang Make It Mine.

**I don't wanna wake before**

**The dream is over**

**I'm gonna make it mine**

**Yes i… I know it**

**I'm gonna make it mine**

**Yes i'll make it all mine**

Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian saat dia menyadari mobil Sasuke tidak menuju ke Sasori's Studio tempatnya melakukan pemotretan.

"Lho teme? Kau mau kemana? Inikan bukan jalan menuju studio?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia celingak-celinguk memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela mobil yang sedikit asing baginya.

"Salah sendiri kau ikut denganku. Terserah aku mau kemana dan sebaiknya kau diam saja disitu." kata Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Dia lalu menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil dan membuang muka menatap ke jalanan lewat jendela disampingnya. Saat itu Sasuke mencuri pandang kearah Naruto. Dia tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto. Anak yang sangat lucu. Manis sekali, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kesuatu tempat. Hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah danau berukuran kecil. Indah sekali pemandangannya.

Saat ini memang telah memasuki musim gugur. Pepohonan merontokkan mahkota hijaunya yang telah berubah warna menjadi kuning. Menimbulkan nuansa cokelat yang hangat. Angin pun tak mau kelewatan menyambut datangnya musim gugur, memeriahkan dengan menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah rontok. Meninggalkan sang empunya untuk melewati musim yang baru.

"Waaah… indah sekali." kata Naruto saat mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kekaguman Naruto. Dia terus berjalan kearah sebuah pohon di dekat danau, kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rumput. Memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin.

Naruto mengekor Sasuke dan duduk sebelahnya. Dia lalu mendongak menatap langit yang mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Teme." kata Naruto pelan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali. Dia membuka matanya, menatap langit yang mendung. Dari sorot matanya, Sasuke terlihat kecewa. Langit tidak menampakkan warna birunya. Warna yang sangat mirip dengan warna mata laki-laki yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto. "Membantuku melarikan diri dari Tsunade-sama tadi." tambahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun Naruto tak akan melihat senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, "Bodoh! Kalau kau tidak ada saat pemotretan nanti, untuk apa aku susah payah kabur dari sekolah tadi?"

Naruto terkekeh sendiri dengan pertanyaannya. "Benar juga ya…"

Hening sejenak…

"Sebulan sudah aku jadi model…" kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sasuke diam saja karena menurutnya perkataan Naruto tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Aku tak menyangka teman-teman jadi heboh seperti ini. Padahal dulu mereka tak menganggapku sama sekali. Tapi kali ini…" Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya. Sasuke jadi penasaran. Dia lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Sasuke tak menyangka akan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum seperti itu. Tiga pasang garis di pipinya jadi terlihat jelas.

Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dia membalas senyuman Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Seperti musuh yang ditakdirkan seumur hidup ya teme."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia beradu mulut saat pertama bertemu Naruto hingga keduanya masuk BK karena pertengkarannya itu. Tak ada yang menyangka jarak yang dulu sangat mustahil untuk disatukan, sekarang telah mendekat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Naruto tesenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya saat berumur 7 tahun. Masa lalu yang suram saat ditinggalkan kedua orang tuannya karena kebakaran hebat menghanguskan rumah Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang selamat dari kebakaran itu. Sampai saat ini pun Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa selamat.

Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan tiga sahabat yang sangat mengerti keadaan dirinya. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji. Orang-orang yang muncul saat dirinya mengalami frustasi. Orang-orang yang sedikit demi sedikit menghapuskan kegelapan masa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku lagi. Aku ingin seperti ini terus." kata Naruto sambil menerawang langit yang mulai menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah polos Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi halus Naruto. Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan bahwa dia saat ini akan terus berada bersamanya. Takkan membiarkan masa lalu Naruto terulang kembali.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendekat. Naruto malah menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam. Sepertinya dia belum siap.

"Ayo kita ke studio. Tuan Sasori pasti menunggu." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Naruto terkejut. Dia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke tadi. 'Sasuke…?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia lalu tersenyum melihat sosok Sasuke yang menjauhinya. Entah mengapa jantungnya jadi berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Dobe!!! Ayo, nanti kita kehujanan!!!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Iya iya. Teme cerewet!!" Naruto balas berteriak. Dia lalu menyusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mobil Sasuke menerobos derasnya hujan menuju ke Sasori's Studio. Genangan air menciprat kemana-mana saat dilewati oleh ban mobil Sasuke yang meluncur cukup kencang. Deru halus mobil dan tetesan hujan menyamarkan degub jantung Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang disebelahnya. Tak ada yang tahu rencana Tuhan selanjutnya untuk mereka berdua.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke. Bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Sasori pada Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-atik kamera DLSR Nikon-nya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Sasori lalu memanggil Naruto untuk memberi pengarahan. Saat itu Naruto memakai jaket berbahan wol khasmir berwarna cokelat dipadu dengan kemeja putih T sutera dan memakai celana panjang berpipa ketat yang sengaja dibuat panjang oleh Temari sang designer sehingga berefek kerut di daerah betis. Penampilan yang terlewat sempurna saat dilengkapi dengan sepatu kulit berujung runcing.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

"Siiip…" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang." Sasori memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke.

Sudah beberapa jepretan dan beberapa pose yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Tinggal sedikit lagi sesi pemotretan untuk majalah LOOK'S MAGAZINE milik Sasori itu selesai. Majalah fashion yang menampilkan beragam model pakaian yang nyaman dan trendy untuk musim gugur.

2 jam sudah sesi pemotretan berlangsung dan saatnya juga untuk diakhiri. Naruto sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos orange kebanggaannya dan jelana jeans hitam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali.

Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Dia ingin sekali mengantar Naruto pulang kerumahnya. Tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha, gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya melihat dan membiarkan Naruto pulang sendiri.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan studio foto dan menuju ke halaman depan tempat Toyota Altisnya menunggu. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, dia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju stasiun di yang berada di depan Sasori's Studio. Naruto terlihat berjalan sempoyongan. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Setelah beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan keluar dari pintu masuk studio, badannya limbung. Dan sebelum badannya menyentuh tanah, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapnya. Membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Sasuke lalu membaringkan tubuh Naruto di jok belakang.

"Shit, kenapa lagi dobe ini?" kata Sasuke khawatir.

Sebelum mobil Sasuke meluncur, dia sempat mengambil kartu pelajar Naruto dari dalam dompet dan melihat alamat rumahnya. Setelah itu Sasuke memacu mobilnya kearah rumah Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aku dimana? Kepalaku pusing." kata Naruto saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sekarang berada di ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna kuning cerah dengan tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang dibalut dengan sprai orange.

"Ini kan kamarku. Kok bisa…" kata Naruto lagi setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi sesaat sebelum dia berada dikamarnya sendiri. Naruto melihat jam berbentuk katak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam.

Ceklek. Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun dobe?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam seperti pantat bebek yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Tadi kau pingsan setelah saat pulang setelah pemotretan." jawab Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Kau yang membawaku pulang?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Terimakasih teme." kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Naruto, memegang kening Naruto. "Kau masih demam. Kubelikan dulu makanan. Tunggu sebentar ya. Kau tiduran saja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke membetulkan selimut Naruto yang melorot. Menyelimuti Naruto hingga sebatas dagu. Naruto lalu melanjutkan tidurnya sementara Sasuke keluar membelikannya makanan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke belum juga kembali. Naruto bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia lalu melihat tas sekolah Sasuke di dekat meja belajarnya. Mendekati tas itu dan membukanya. Ada beberapa buku pelajaran dan sebuah kamera digital.

Karena penasaran Naruto lalu membawa kamera itu ke tempat tidurnya dan membuka apa isinya. Pemandangan kota, sebuah taman penuh bunga, suasana kelas yang ramai, dan gambar sekolah, SMA Konoha. Itulah foto yang Naruto lihat dari dalam digicam milik Sasuke. Sorot mata Naruto berubah ketika menemukan foto dirinya dalam digicam tersebut. Tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak sekali. Naruto malas menghitungnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto langsung menyembunyikan digicam Sasuke ke dalam selimutnya.

"Ini, aku belikan bubur buatmu." kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sekotak bubur pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih." kata Naruto. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yag dilihatnya barusan.

Sasuke juga membuka sekotak bubur untuknya sendiri. Dia duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar. Suasana makan malam saat itu sungguh tenang. Mereka terlihat menikmati makanan dihadapannya. Setelah selesai, dua kotak bubur yang telah kosong dihabiskan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, tergeletak di meja belajar.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, kau lanjutkan istirahatmu. Jangan lupa minum obat." kata Sasuke datar. Dia lalu mengambil tasnya. Namun, Sasuke sedikit curiga saat melihat tasnya terbuka. Dia lalu mengecek isi tasnya. Dan ternyata benar, kamera digitalnya sudah menghilang dari dalam tasnya.

'jangan-jangan…' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf…" kata Naruto sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kamera milik Sasuke yang tadi di sembunyikannya.

"Kau melihat isinya?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bertambah merah. "Kenapa kau diam-diam mengambil fotoku?" tanya Naruto dengan sepenuh keberaniannya.

"Sejak aku meyukaimu…" kata Sasuke blak-blakan. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaannya. Akal sehatnya sudah dibutakan dengan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah."

"Maafkan aku." kata Sasuke

Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah mendekat kepada Sasuke. Lalu mengembalikan kamera milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kamera yang berada ditangan Naruto, "Terimakasih." Dia lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Naruto. "Maaf, aku pulang dulu."

Tanpa diduga, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia lalu memandang mata biru Naruto. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Mencium lembut bibir tipis nan dingin milik Sasuke sesaat.

"Itu jawabanku…" kata Naruto malu-malu. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tidak percaya Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tak menyangka Naruto akan membalas perasaannya. Dia lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto, mendekapnya erat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan tubuh kesepian ini sendirian. Sasuke lalu menuntun Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur. Membaringkannya dan meyelimutinya kembali.

"Terimakasih. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dobe." bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Aku mempercayaimu." balas Naruto

Sasuke lalu mengecup ringan bibir Naruto. Kemudian berganti ke keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat malam. "Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai. Hati-hati dijalan." kata Naruto.

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan rumah milik Naruto. Memacu mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uhuk uhuk uhuk. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk saat memasuki rumahnya. Udara memang cukup dingin diluar. Dia juga sempat salah memilih kunci untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Penglihatannya agak sedikit kabur.

'Kenapa aku terlalu senang hari ini? Sampai-sampai konsentrasiku buyar.' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke lalu memasuki rumahnya setelah berhasil menemukan kunci yang cocok untuk membuka pintu. Setelah mandi dengan air hangat, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur king size-nya yang dilapisi sprai biru. Warna kesukaannya.

Selang beberapa saat, kesadarannya sudah hilang terbawa ke alam mimpi yang indah. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang bisa merasakannya, dan takkan ia bagi keindahan mimpinya selain kepada pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

**.arrrrrrrghhhhhhh!!!!**

**.gak nyambung sama yang chapter 1 ya???**

**.huhuhu….*nangis- nangis lebay***

**.saya bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana. Neh jari-jari saya yang ngetik dan jadilah chapter 2 yang gak nyambung.**

**.salahkan jari saya!!! Salahkan jari saya!!! *nunjuk-nunjuk jari tangan pake kaki***

**.masih adakah yang mau ngeriview?? *clingak-clinguk***

**.REVIEW!!**

**.REVIEW!!!**

**.REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review.**

**Kemarin obat saya habis. Jadi penyakit -g nyambung- saya kumat dan menular ke fic gaje saya.**

**Untuk chapter ini saya usahakan gak akan time skip lagi o.O**

**.sebelumnya balas review dulu deh…**

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven: **maaf, otak saya memang lagi eror senpai(ngeles). Nih apdetannya =D

**BrunoNadhGravano: **aih, aih. Ayo lanjutkan fic kamu!!! Bangkitlah!!! (ditangkep polisi, mengganggu ketenangan umum). Maaf, Lucky-nya gak saya masukin. Ntar chap selanjutnya saya usahakan…thanks buat reviewnya =D

**Naraku no tenshi**: OK senpai. Semoga chap ini gak terkesan buru-buru. :)

**Chiaki Megumi: **ini udah saya apdet. Semoga gak terkesan time skip =)

**Nana YazuChi**: Iya, bego tuh si Sasu, enak banget ngomongnya. Gak tahu diri!!! (Sasu: Author bego!! Kan elo yg buat, gw chidori!!!). Ini udah saya apdeeeeeet… (lari ke hutan terdekat, takut kena chidori)

**Nazuki Kyouru**: Iya, otak saya eror. Semoga chap ini gak terkesan buru-buru. Hyehehe, Naru mesum tuh (nyenggol-nyenggol Naru). Nih apdetannya..

**NakamaLuna**: wah?? Keren? Yang bener?? Tengkyuuu…(meluk-meluk Luna). Hehe, panggil gtu aja dah XD. Sas, sakit gara-gara apa sih? (Sasu: gak tau blm ke dokter) =.='. Okeyh, Nih apdetannya.

**Lovely Lucifer: **chap ini ada berantemnya dikit kok. He'em, si sasu mesum!!! Naru-juga ketularan mesum!!! (teriak-teriak gaje).

**Sefa-sama**: Iya, saya juga bingung dengan huruf kanji. Kalau tepung kanji mah saya tau T.T

**Peru-saia-bundar**: Iya, semoga chap ini tidak time skip lagi. Yiaaaahhh… saya gak bisa bikin lime!! Apa lagi LEMONan!!! (lari ke mesjid terdekat).

Yah cukup segitu aja deh. Terimakasih buat yang udah review =D

Langsung ke cerita selanjutnya aja…..

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Summary: Walaupun diam, selembar foto mampu menceritakan kisah yang panjang. Fic kedua ku. RnR please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI. Gak suka gak usah baca. OK!!**

**A Pice of Photo**

XXXXXXXXXX

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam seperti pantat bebek turun dari sebuah Toyota Altis berwarna biru. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil, tapi juga tidak bisa disebut besar. Tepat saat badannya berdiri sempurna di depan pintu rumah, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa datang kesini?" tanya Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Kukira tidak berangkat sekolah. Jadi aku mampir kesini dulu." jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memamerkan cengirannya, "Aku hanya kelelahan kemarin."

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto. Hingga hidung bangir mereka bertemu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, bibirnya agak sedikit dikerucutkan. Berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir dingin pemuda itu.

Sesaat Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa menyentuh bibirnya. Melainkan ada sesuatu yang hinggap di keningnya, kening Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak demam ya. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." kata Sasuke sembari melangkah menuju mobilnya.

'Eh… kok?' batin Naruto. Pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan saat itu. 'Bodoh!!! Apa yang kupikirkan?' dengusnya sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe? Ayo, nanti kita telat."

"Iya, sebentar teme!!! Aku kunci pintu dulu."

Naruto kemudian meyusul Sasuke yang sudah stand by di depan pintu mobilnya. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang berjalan ke pintu mobil sisi sebelah. Menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan tepat saat Naruto menoleh, bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat di bibirnya. Memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Ayo masuk." perintah Sasuke yang langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Naruto membatu sesaat. Tetapi kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Setelah itu dia menyusul Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Awal yang indah untuk hari ini. Kehidupan baru Naruto dengan seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Melewati hari-hari di musim gugur ini dan musim-musim selanjutnya bersama.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto? Kau yakin tidak ikut kekantin dengan kami?" tanya Kiba saat bel istirahat berdering nyaring di seluruh sudut sekolah.

"T-tidak, aku mau kelas saja." kata Naruto ragu-ragu. Ada yang dia disembunyikan dari ke tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Mau titip apa?" Neji menawarkan.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak lapar." Naruto berbohong.

"Baik, kami tinggal ya." kata Kiba. Berjalan beriringan dengan Neji dan Shikamaru ke kantin, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kelas yang sepi.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas. Melongok kanan-kiri koridor depan kelasnya. Menyakinkan bahwa ketiga temannya itu sudah menuju ke lingkungan kantin.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut, Naruto keluar dari kelasnya menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana dia dan Sasuke berjanji menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama. Hanya berdua.

-

"Seperti dugaanmu, dia membohongi kita." kata seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pintu kelas. Lebih tepatnya ada tiga orang.

Orang yang di ajak bicara hanya menguap.

"Kita ikuti dia?" tanya seseorang lagi meminta pendapat dari kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya mengangguk tanda setuju. Dengan hati-hati, ketiga orang tadi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Membuntutinya pergi ke taman belakang.

-

XXXXXXXXXX

Taman belakang sekolah. Letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung kelas SMA Konoha. Hal ini yang menyebabkan taman itu sepi dari jangkauan murid-murid. Padahal taman itu adalah sudut yang paling indah di sekolah itu.

Pohon-pohon yang ditata melingkari taman kecil itu terlihat indah. Hanya beberapa helai daun kuning menempel pada ranting pohon.

"Maaf, aku lama. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji." Kata Naruto dengan wajah bersalah.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi dingin. Tidak peduli dengan alasan Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti dia marah dengan si pirang manis itu.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kamera digital dari dalam saku celananya. Ukurannya lebih kecil dari kamera digital biasanya. Dia mengarahkan kameranya pada seekor burung didekatnya. Mengambil gambarnya sebelum hewan itu terbang.

"Teme, aku pinjam kameranya!" pinta Naruto .

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. 'Mau apa anak ini?' batin Sasuke. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke memberikan kameranya pada Naruto., Naruto menerima kamera yang disodorkan Sasuke dengan senyuman termanisnya

Naruto lalu mengarahkan kamera kesegala arah. Mengambil gambar dari kamera milik Sasuke asal-asalan. Memfoto objek yang menurutnya bagus.

Melihat kekonyolan Naruto saat sedang asyik memfoto, Sasuke lalu medekati kekasihnya itu. "Sini, biar aku saja. Kau mau memfoto apa?"

"Foto aku dipohon itu ya!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pohon berukuran lebih besar dari pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto langsung menuju ke pohon yang dia maksud. Pohon itu sudah hampir gundul. Hanya menyisakan beberapa daun berwarna cokelat di ujung rantingnya. Seperti pohon-pohon lain. Menampilkan kekokohan batang pohonnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil beberapa jepret foto Naruto.

"Aku mau lihat, mana?" kata Naruto sambil melongok ke kamera yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

Sungguh foto yang bagus. Sangat alami dan hidup. Naruto terlihat sangat manis di foto itu. Sudut yang diambil Sasuke sangat pas sekali. Daun-daun yang tertiup angin musim gugur terihat melayang disekeliling badan Naruto, seperti hujan daun.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian duduk dibawah pohon tempatnya tadi berfoto. Sasuke lalu mendekat dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Tidak ada celah diantara mereka duduk.

"Sekarang hadap sini dobe." kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan kameranya didepan wajahnya dan Naruto.

Naruto lalu menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan kamera dan terseyum persis saat Sasuke menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Naruto tertawa saat melihat fotonya dengan Sasuke, "Hahaha… wajahmu aneh sekali."

Sasuke melirik kesal ke arah Naruto, "Kau yang aneh!"

"Kau!! mana ada orang yang merengut saat di foto?" Naruto protes.

"Itu bukan merengut dobe! Wajahku memang seperti itu! lagi pula, mana ada orang di foto malah memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum bodoh?"

"Bukan!! Itu karena timingmu tidak pas saat menekan tombol!!"

"Itu bukan salahku!! Mana mungkin aku ditawari menjadi fotografer oleh Tuan Sasori kalau cara memfotoku seperti itu?"

"Mana mungkin juga aku ditawari sebagai model kalau wajahku aneh difoto?!? Teme bodoh!!!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri. Dia berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena mendengar bunyi bel masuk, tanda istirahat sudah selesai.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto hingga tubuhnya jatuh kepelukan Sasuke.

"Walaupun wajahmu aneh, aku tetap menyukaimu." kata Sasuke. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan orang aneh!!!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Usahanya Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil. Nyatanya tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, sehingga tubuh Naruto masih berada dalam dekapannya.

Naruto hanya diam saja, membuang tatapannya dari mata onyx Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Sasuke lalu memegang pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto terpaksa mengikuti pandangan Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel. Dan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau hanya bilang ya atau tidak." kata Sasuke.

"Ku sudah tahu jawabanku!!!" kata Naruto sengit.

"Aku mau dengar jawabannya dari mulutmu."

"…"

Sasuke mendengus ringan, "Apa harus kupancing dengan sebuah ciuman?"

Mata biru Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. "TEEMEEEE mesum!!!"

Mata onyx Sasuke menerawang kedalam mata biru Naruto. Senyuman licik terlukis dibibirnya. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Membuang nafasnya keras-keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan -yang lebih tepat disebut permintaan- dari Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu. U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to menyukai seorang U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." Kata Naruto dengan nada penekanan pada nama mereka.

Tangan Sasuke merapatkan badan Naruto ke badanya. Menghirup aroma jeruk dari rambut sang kekasih. Naruto diam menikmati pelukan Sasuke. Angin yang bertiup memberi sensasi lain diantara keduanya.

Disis lain, tiga orang yang mengikuti Naruto tadi melihat semua adegan antara Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan.

"Hahaha… ternyata seperti itu jadinya." kata seseorang dari ketiga orang tadi. Dua orang yang lainnya mengiyakan saja perkataan temannya itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa sembuyi lagi." kata seorang lainnya dengan seringai licik.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hwaaaaaa!!!! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Naruto saat akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji mencegatnya didepan kelas. Kemudian kedua tangan Naruto dicengkeram oleh Shikamaru dan Neji di masing-masing sisinya. Sedangkan Kiba berjalan didepan seperti penunjuk jalan.

Blam. Suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup yang berakhir dengan bunyi klik pelan tanda bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji ternyata menggeret Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian mereka bertiga menginterogasi Naruto layaknya seorang pencuri.

"Ayo ceritakan pada kami!!!" perintah Kiba pada Naruto.

"C-cerita t-tentang apa ya?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Kiba.

"Itu tuh, tentang hubunganmu dengan Uchiha." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap. Badannya bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi dan tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

Naruto tampak terkejut. 'Aduh, kok mereka bisa tahu?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto? Kau masih menganggap kami sahabat kan?" kata Neji membuyarkan keterkejutan Naruto. "Kami tidak akan marah kepadamu. Kami hanya ingin kejujuranmu." lanjutnya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu kau masih percaya pada kami atau tidak." Kata Kiba.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kiba dan Neji.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahu kalian." kata Naruto lemah. Dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Kiba lalu mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ayo cerita. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana si Uchiha itu mendapatkanmu."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia bercerita semuanya. Bagaimana dia bisa menyerahkan cintanya pada Sasuke.

-

-

-

"Huah… bagaimana ciuman si Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap setelah mendengar cerita sepanjang rel kereta dari Naruto.

"Aaarggh!!! Jangan bertanya yang itu!!!" jerit Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari biasanya. Dia sangat tahu betul bagaimana rasanya ciuman Sasuke. 'Dingin, tapi… aaarrgh!!' Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

Melihat Naruto yang malu seperti itu, ketiga sahabatnya menjadi kecanduan untuk menggodanya.

"Hmm… rasanya seperti apa Naruto? Maniskah?" tanya Neji meggoda.

"Ahh… sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ada pemotretan nanti malam." kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar mandi.

"Nanti malam? Berarti pulangnya bisa…'ehem' sama Sasuke dong." goda Kiba.

"Haaah… tahu begini aku tidak bakal cerita ke kalian. Dasar otak mesum semua!!!" Naruto menyesali pengakuannya tadi. Dia pun keluar dari toilet tanpa mempedulikan godaan-godaan lain yang keluar dari mulut iblis ke tiga temannya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seperti biasa saat sedang mengadakan sesi pemotretan, Sasori sibuk memberi arahan pada Naruto. Sedikit-sedikit, Naruto mencoba arahan yang diberikan oleh Sasori agar tidak melakukan pengulangan saat pemotretan.

Saat itu Naruto memakai kemeja polo dengan jaket kulit domba yang tebal dipadukan dengan celana kargo berkantung banyak dan besar, hasil rancangan dari Temari, sang designer.

Saat hendak memfokuskan kameranya pada Naruto, tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke sedikit kabur. Dia juga sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Hal yang biasa dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena pergantian cuaca. Dia belum sempat pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"Maaf, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." pamit Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Baiklah. Kita juga tidak terburu-buru dengan pemotretan ini." kata Sasori ramah. Dia lalu melanjutkan sedikit pengarahan lagi pada Naruto.

Selang lima menit, Sasuke kembali. Sepertinya keadaanya sudah membaik. Penglihatannya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, sesi pemotretan segera dimulai. Naruto mulai bergaya di depan kamera, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil foto-foto Naruto dari kameranya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung tidak lama, hanya sekitar setengah jam.

"Cukup. Untuk hari ini biar seperti ini saja." kata Sasori menghentikan kegiatan.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa pulang." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti. Mengganti pakaian modelingnya dengan kaos dan celana kesukaannya.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau aneh hari ini?" kata Sasori sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia hafal benar bagaimana seorang fotografer seperti Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya. Kali ini Sasori melihat keanehan pada Sasuke. Gerakan tangan dan pandangan matanya tidak sefokus biasanya.

"Tidak. Hanya perasaan Tuan, mungkin." Sasuke menyakinkan Sasori bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Teme!!! Ayo pulang." Suara Naruto memotong pembicaraaan Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Maaf Tuan, kami permisi dulu." kata Sasuke sopan dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hati-hati. Jaga kondisimu Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasori sebelum meninggalkan studio. "Teme? Apa maksud Tuan Ssori tadi? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto saat berjalan keluar studio.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Dahi Naruto berkerut, masih ada rasa penasaran di hatinya. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi pada Sasuke. Dia juga melihat pandangan aneh pada mata onyx Sasuke. Seperti pandangan kosong.

"Ku antar pulang." Sasuke berkata tanpa meminta persetujuan yang diajak bicara.

Naruto diam. Tidak membantah kata-kata Sasuke. Toh ini juga sudah malam. Lebih baik pulang dengan Sasuke daripada naik kereta sendirian.

Mobil Sasuke meluncur meninggalkan SASORI'S STUDIO. Meninggalkan beberapa potongan awal peristiwa dalam hidupnya. Menembus keramaian pusat kota Tokyo di malam hari yang seolah tidak akan tertidur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brak. Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup terdengar cukup keras. Naruto keluar dari mobil dan menyambangi Sasuke yang masih berada dibalik kemudi.

"Tidak mau mampir?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke dingin. Wajahnya masih menghadap lurus kejalanan.

"Ayolah. Kubuatkan minuman deh."

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Naruto. Kemudian dia turun dari mobilnya. "Baiklah, sebentar saja."

Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mereka berdua lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

-

-

Naruto mengambil dua cangkir dari dalam rak. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk manis menunggu minuman yang dijanjikan Naruto siap dihadapannya.

Naruto mengisi air dari keran ke dalam teko. Sekelebat kata-kata Kiba dan teman-temannya yang lain melintas dipikirannya. 'Apa aku kesannya mengundang ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hari. Dia tidak menyadari air yang ada di teko sudah meluber.

"Dobe, airnya tuh." Kata Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto.

"Eh?? Waaah!!! Jerit Naruto. Teko yang dipegangnya jatuh kelantai. Genangan air tercipta seketika.

"Aaah… tumpah deh." Kata Naruto. Saat akan mengambil teko yang terjatuh, kakinya terpeleset. "Hwaaaaa….!!!"

"Dobe! Awas!!" teriak Sasuke panik. Dia berlari, berusaha menolong Naruto tetapi malah ikut terjatuh.

Bruuuk. Terdengar suara saat tubuh Naruto mendarat di lantai. Dia meringis-ringis mengusap kepalanya. Dan saat kedua matanya membuka, mata onyx Sasuke sudah berada didepannya. Posisi Sasuke berada diatas Naruto!!!

Deg-deg-deg. Jantung Naruto bedebar kencang. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa dia alihkan dari pemandangan didepannya. Tangan Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Naruto. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Naruto yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Tinggal 3 cm lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Jantung Naruto semakin berdetak kencang. Pikirannya dipenuhi kata-kata ke tiga temannya tadi siang.

'Nanti malam? Berarti pulangnya bisa…'ehem' sama Sasuke dong.' Kata-kata Kiba terlintas di otak Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke di masing-masing sisinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bibir mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Dan…

KRIIIIIIIING-KRIIIIIIIIING-KRIIIIIING. Suara telepon rumah Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sasuke langsung berdiri, membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan akibat adegan jatuh tadi.

Dengan sedikit kesal bercampur malu, Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kiba? Iya-iya. aku sudah pulang."

"Dengan siapa? Kau pasti bisa menebaknya."

"Iya-iya. Bye." Brak. Naruto membanting telepon saat menutupnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"I-itu K-Kiba." jawab Naruto terbata.

"Dia sudah tahu?"

Mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Maaf."

"Tidak. Terserah kau saja. Mau kau beritahu seluruh sekolah juga tak masalah." kata Sasuke dengan nada tak peduli.

"Eh? Hmm… terimakasih."

"Hah, baiklah aku pulang dulu. Yang tadi maaf ya." Sasuke langsung melangkah keluar rumah. Deru mesin mobilnya samar-samar menghilang ditelan kesunyian malam.

Naruto lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan dipintu itu. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bodoh!!! Tidak boleh berpikir brgitu Naruto!!!" Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku mau tidur."

Setelah membersihkan genangan air di dapurnya, Naruto menuju ke kamarnya. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan sehelai selimut tebal. Kejadian tadi masih mengusik pikirannya hingga ia tertidur lelap.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bandara Narita Tokyo, 06.30 am…

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih porselen berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Dia melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi menempel dihidung bangirnya, menggantungkannya di ujung kerah kemejanya. Wajahnya cukup menarik, sehingga gadis-gadis yang berada di bandara itu saling berbisik membicarakannya. Namun, pemuda itu tak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan tesebut.

Dia terus berjalan keluar, menuju tempat sederetan taksi menunggu calon penumpangnya. Pemuda itu memasuki sebuah taksi, koper yang dibawanya diletakkan di bagasi oleh sang sopir.

"Tolong ke alamat ini." Kata pemuda itu memberikan secarik kertas pada sopir taksi.

Sopir taksi itu membaca sekilas alamat yang akan ditujunya, "SASORI'S STUDIO? Baik tuan."

Taksi itupun berjalan meninggalkan bandara. Menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang penumpang. Pemuda itu membuka dompetnya dan mengambil selembar foto. Terpampang gambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang bergandengan tangan dengan dua orang yang tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya karena foto itu terpotong akibat terbakar pada bagian atas. Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada selembar foto itu, benda terakhir yang tersisa akibat kebakaran 8 tahun lalu.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.Ahaiiii…bertambah gaje saja fic saya ini.**

**.Huuf. kok si Naru jadi mesum yah? (di rasengan)**

**.Ya sudahlah. Memang saya Author geblek. (jongkok, mojok di sudut rumah. Cari wangsit buat chapter depan)**

**Oh iya, di chapter depan mulai ada konflik antar char!!! Kayaknya menarik deh. Jadi gak sabar buat langsung ke chapter depan =)**

**.Mohon Reviewnya ya….**

**.Ada yang mau Riview lagi??? (muter-muter cari reviewer)**

**..RIVIEW. yey…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makasih ya yang udah pada review, Yuuzu seneng banget!!! (peluk-peluk yang pada ngeriview)**

**Nazuki Kyouru, Perut-saia-Bundar, Xarlzi"xeNa- Roz, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, Chiaki Megumi, Nana YazuChi, Mendy.d"LovelyLucifer, NakamaLuna, Sefa-sama, Mikazuki Chizuka, Yuuichi93, (ps: **_**maap kalo nulis namanya salah**_**)**

**Sekali lagi maksih ya …nih apdetannya, walopun lama ^^v (ditendang)**

**Langsung ke cerita aja…**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Summary: Walaupun diam, selembar foto mampu menceritakan kisah yang panjang. RnR please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI. Gak suka gak usah baca. OK!!**

**A Pice of Photo**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dia telah membuka kotak Pandora_

_Milikku yang penuh kegelapan_

_Tanpa ada yang menyadari_

_Peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu…_

"Terimakasih kau mau menerima tawaranku." kata Sasori senang. Perhatiannya terpusat pada seorang pemuda didepannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan." jawab pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan kulit putih porselen dan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya. Seulas senyuman selalu menghiasi lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna. Seolah pemuda itu tak pernah mendapat kesedihan dalam hidupnya, walau kenyataan berkata lain. Menutupi kesedihannya dengan apa yang selalu diharapkan oleh orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang. Aku sudah menghubunginya." lanjut Sasori.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu membalas perkataan Sasori dengan sebuah senyuman. Tak mengubah se-inchipun ekspresi wajahnya. Seolah senyuman itu sudah dipatok dengan paku agar tak meninggalkan wajahnya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke menghentikan Toyota Altis birunya diparkiran depan SASORI'S STUDIO. Sebelah tangannnya memegangi kepala, seperti menahan kesakitan. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering merasakan sakit kepala pada pagi dan malam hari. Dan kalau sempat, dia harus secepatnya pergi ke dokter karena Sasuke tidak suka minum obat-obatan generik. Perlu dicatat, itupun kalau Sasuke SEMPAT.

"Huh, pagi-pagi di hari libur begini ada apa sih Tuan rambut merah itu memanggil kita?" gerutu Naruto. "Teme, ayo turun." ajaknya pada Sasuke. Naruto sudah membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya, tapi niatnya untuk turun dan langsung menuju ke studio C tempatnya biasa melakukan pemotretan terhenti. Sasuke tidak memberikan respon terhadap kata-katanya, melainkan malah sibuk memegangi kepala.

"Kau sakit, teme?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya migrain biasa. Sebentar lagi juga hilang." Sasuke berbohong.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak sependapat. Dia merasa aneh karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering kali sakit kepala. Diam-diam Naruto selalu memperhatikan Sasuke saat sedang memegangi kepalanya, menahan sakit. Sedikit rasa khawatir menusuk pikiran Naruto selama ini.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya memastikan.

"Hn."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya!"

"Tidak bohong kan?"

Sasuke mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto. "Diam dobe! Kau mau sakit kepalaku bertambah parah karena mendengar celotehanmu itu?"

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini. Dia tak mau pangeran Uchiha itu meledakkan emosi dihadapannya walau itu hal yang tidak akan Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto. Sasuke terlalu menyayangi Naruto dan tidak akan membuat malaikat kecilnya itu menangis.

Sasuke memiringkan posisi duduknya menghadap Naruto, dan membelai pipi kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku." sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Entah apa maksud dari gelengannya itu.

"Ayo turun." ganti Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto. Segaris senyuman terlihat di bibir Naruto. Senang sekali dia mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Konyol memang, tapi Naruto atau bahkan orang-orang diseantero dunia ini jarang sekali melihat Uchiha Sasuke dengan kata-kata tulus meminta maaf pada seseorang. Tidak dengan pandangan dan kata-kata dingin yang biasa dilontarkan dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto menyusul Sasuke keluar. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam gedung studio. Meninggalkan suasana pagi yang suram diluar.

Sasuke mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'STUDIO C'. Samar-samar terdengar suara Sasori sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Tak lama pintu didepan Sasuke dan Naruto terbuka, disambut dengan senyuman ramah Sasori.

"Ayo, ada tamu untuk kalian berdua." Sasori mempersilakan kedua pemuda didepannya itu agar segera masuk. Naruto dan Sasuke sempat saling berpandangan sebelum masuk. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengerti dengan kata 'tamu' yang diucapkan Sasori.

Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, berhadapan dengan Sasori dan seorang pemuda asing. Mungkin dia adalah yang Sasori maksud dengan kata 'tamu'.

"Nah Naruto, Sasuke. Dia adalah Sai." kata Sasori memperkenalkan pemuda asing yang duduk disampingnya. "Umurnya sebaya dengan kalian. Dia akan menjadi model berpasangan dengan Naruto." lanjut Sasori memberi keterangan.

Sekilas penampilan pemuda bernama Sai itu terkesan misterius. Menyembunyikan sisi aslinya dibalik sebuah senyuman. Kulit putih porselennya sangat menawan, dengan rambut hitam membingkai wajah sempurnanya. Penampilan yang menarik bagi Sasori. Cocok sekali dipasangkan dengan Naruto yang berwajah ceria dengan kulit berwarna cokelat eksotis. Ceria dipadu dengan misterius.

"Mohon bantuannya." kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum. Seolah senyum adalah sebuah tindakan yang mutlak harus dilaksanakan.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan yang disebelahku ini-"

Sebelum kalimat Naruto selesai diucapkan, Sasuke sudah menyelanya. "Uchiha Sasuke." ujarnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke, tanda tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf dia memang begitu." kata Naruto memamerkan senyuman yang disebut 'manis' oleh kebanyakan orang. Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Pengaruh sakit kepala membuat Sasuke agak sedikit temperamen.

Deg! Jantung Sai seakan berhenti berdetak, memutar memori otaknya ke masa lalu. Senyuman Naruto itu sangat familiar bagi matanya. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Naruto berada dalam pikiran masa lalu Sai. Sebuah kalimat terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sai.

'Sai. Ayo, tersenyumlah.' kalimat keramat yang diucapkan seseorang saat Sai masih kecil. Kebakaran 8 tahun yang lalu menjadi tonggak sejarah senyuman Sai. Menembus kesalahan dengan apa yang sangat diharapkan oleh kedua orang yang sangat Sai sayangi, walau itu semua palsu.

"Sai, Sasuke ini adalah fotografer kita. Jangan anggap remeh kemampuannya." kata-kata Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Mengembalikan ingatannya ke masa sekarang.

Sepasang mata onyx saling bertatapan. Namun berbeda sekali aura kehidupan diantara keduanya. Sepasang memancarkan aura kesepian dan haus akan kasih sayang, sedangkan yang sepasang lagi menyorotkan aura bahagia. Bahagia karena telah mendapatkan secercah cahaya baru dalam kehidupannya.

"Memang. Mana mungkin bocah ingusan, gampang emosi dan bodoh bekerja pada Tuan Sasori. Bukan begitu Uchiha-san?" kata Sai yang bermaksud menyindir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memberikan tanggapan dengan 'hn' andalannya. Sedangkan Naruto malah manggut-manggut setuju dengan perkataan Sai, tanpa mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut.

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar dua orang pemuda berambut hitam didekatnya saling menghujam dengan sikap dan kata-kata pedas. 'Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang tidak ada yang mau mengalah.' batin Sasori.

Sekali lagi pandangan Sai terhenti pada pemuda berambut kuning dihadapannya. Menilai penampilan Naruto yang terkesan polos. 'Manis …' tanpa sadar Sai mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hati. Merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh Sai, Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Memeriksa penampilannya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Ada yang aneh dimukaku?" tanya Naruto memastikan membuat Sasuke dan Sasori memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja wajahmu enak dilihat." kata Sai tanpa basa-basi yang sukses membakar hati Sasuke.

"Eh …" wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah.

Sasuke mulai geram dengan sikap Sai. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah Sai hingga kulit putihnya berubah menjadi biru keunguan.

"Sudah cukup acara perkenalannya. Sekarang kita bahas jadwal pemotretan. Aku akan sedikit mengubah mekanisme kerja kita. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga mendengarkan aku baik-baik." jelas Sasori sebelum muncul perang kecil diantara Sasuke dan Sai. Diskusipun berlanjut cukup lama. Dengan sikap professional Sasuke dan Sai melupakan sejenak suasana panas diantara mereka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toyota Altis biru milik Sasuke berhenti didepan rumah Naruto. Mengantarkan sang pemilik rumah dengan selamat. Setelah menyelesaikan diskusi di studio, bukannya pulang Naruto malah mengajak Sasuke mampir ke toko buku. Berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di toko buku tersebut. Sebelum turun, Naruto membuka dashboard mobil untuk mengambil komik yang baru dibelinya. Karena hari beranjak malam dan langit mendung menambah kegelapan, Naruto merogoh-rogoh isi dashboard dan malah menarik sebuah amplop cokelat besar.

'Apa ini?' batin Naruto. Dibukanya amplop tersebut dan mengambil isinya yang ternyata beberapa lembar foto. Naruto melihat gambar foto tersebut dengan bantuan cahaya lampu jalan. Gambar foto tersebut menjadi agak buram, tetapi Naruto masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terpampang di foto itu.

"Dobe, sudah ketemu belum sih? Lama banget." kata Sasuke yang tidak melihat Naruto segera turun dari mobil. Dilihatnya sosok Naruto yang sedang asyik memandangi foto-foto. Sasuke teringat salah satu gambar pada foto itu, segera direbutnya lembaran-lembaran foto yang sedang dipegang Naruto. Terlanjur sudah, mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sebuah gambar difoto tersebut.

"TEME!!! apa maksudnya ini??" Naruto menuntut penjelasan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah foto yang menujukkan gambar saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berciuman didalam mobil.

"Tidak sengaja. Salahmu sendirikan." kata Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa wajahmu begitu menggoda. Saat itu kamera yang kuletakkan diatas dashboard masih menyala plus timer. Begitulah." terang Sasuke pada Naruto.

Semburat merah yang telah bersarang pada pipi Naruto bertambah merah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Naruto sebenarnya suka dengan foto itu. Bibirnya tidak mau berkompromi dengan otaknya, mengatakan hal diluar keinginannya. "Kenapa tidak dihapus saja?" kata Naruto pelan.

Merasa Naruto tidak nyaman dengan selembar foto itu, Sasuke merebutnya dari tangan Naruto. "Sini biar aku buang saja." tangan Sasuke bersiap meremas foto itu.

"Jangan!!!" teriak Naruto merebut paksa kembali foto itu dari Sasuke. Alhasil, selembar foto tak berdosa itu menjadi tertekuk-tekuk kusut. "Jangan dibuang!!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang plin-plan. "Hei, tadi sepertinya kau tidak menginginkan foto itu, dobe." kata Sasuke memandang tajam sepasang mata biru dihadapannya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm? Aku tidak bilang ingin membuangnya kan." Naruto balik menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Kurasa aku memerlukan foto ini untuk mengingatmu terus." kata Naruto dengan pandangan sendu menatap wajah Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memiliki foto itu." kata Sasuke. Tak setuju dengan usul Sasuke, dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini, kau saja yang simpan." Naruto mengembalikan selembar foto itu pada pemiliknya.

"Hn."

Naruto kemudian turun dari mobil. Tak lupa membawa komik yang baru dibelinya tadi. Deru halus mobil Sasuke memecah keheningan malam. Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke hingga mobil biru yang telah mengantarkannya pulang menghilang dari pelupuk matanya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bel tanda masuk sekaligus tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring memenuhi seluruh sudut SMA Konoha. Keributan yang terjadi sebelum bel berbunyi telah lenyap. Seluruh siswa tengah bersiap untuk merekam semua pelajaran yang disampaikan para guru kedalam otak mereka. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang malah asyik menikmati tidur, wajahnya sangat damai dan segaris senyum menghiasi wajah tidurnya.

"Shikamaru, kau membagi virus tidurmu itu ya?" tanya Kiba pada pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk didepannya hingga pemuda itu menoleh malas ke arah Kiba. Neji yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru pun ikut menoleh.

"Hei, hei. Mana mungkin anak ini jadi doyan tidur?" Shikamaru membela diri.

"Mungkin banyak pikiran." celetuk Neji setuju dengan Shikamaru.

"Hah, ya sudah kita biarkan saja. Ini pelajaran Iruka sensei kan? Beliau tidak akan marah kalau murid kesayangannya ini tertidur." usul Kiba yang tidak tega membangunkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

Tempat duduk Naruto berada di barisan pojok dekat dengan jendela, urutan kedua dari belakang. Jadi tak perlu khawatir karena tempat itu jauh dari jangkauan mata guru. Baru pertama kali ini Naruto tertidur disekolah. Kemungkinan apa yang dikatakan Neji tadi benar dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Keributan yang terjadi di kelas 2-D terhenti dengan masuknya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang diiikat ke atas layaknya nanas dan mirip dengan rambut kepunyaan Shikamaru. Beliau adalah Iruka sensei. Dan sepertinya Iruka tidak datang sendirian. Ada sesosok bayangan seseorang memantul dari pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Iruka ramah.

"Selamat pagi sensei." dengan kompak seluruh murid menjawabnya.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran matematika kali ini. Saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pindahan dari SMA Suna di Osaka." jelas Iruka. Suasana kelas yang tadinya hening berubah karena hampir seluruh murid berbisik-bisik. Menerka siapakah murid pindahan yang dibicarakan Iruka. Karena mendengar suara berisik, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan bertanya pada Kiba tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Nah, ayo masuk." kata Iruka memberi instruksi pada si murid baru. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat murid baru yang masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sai, orang yang akan menjadi parner kerjanya sebagai model itu sekarang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri kamu di depan." pinta Iruka kepada Sai.

Dan seperti biasa, Sai mengawalinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Namaku Sai, pindahan dari SMA Suna di Osaka. Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman." kata Sai ramah didepan kelas. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok berambut kuning berantakan. Senyum yang tadi terlihat di bibir Sai sirna sudah. Bayangan 8 tahun yang lalu berkelebat dikepalanya. Kenapa saat melihat Naruto terutama senyumannya, pikiran Sai selalu dipenuhi memori masa kecilnya.

"Sai …kamu bisa duduk dibelakang Naruto. Dia yang berambut kuning itu." Iruka mempersilakan Sai duduk sambil menunjuk Naruto. Tanpa dikomando lagi, Sai menuju bangku tempatnya menuntut ilmu di sekolah barunya.

Saat melewati bangku Naruto, mata onyx milik Sai menangkap sebuah senyuman dibibir Naruto. 'Senyumnya …manis' tanpa sadar Sai berkata dalam hati.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran. Kita bahas soal-soal materi tentang Fungsi." kata Iruka memulai pejaran hari itu. Seluruh murid langsung menyimak apa yang dikatakan Iruka. Ada pengecualian diantara murid-murid itu, yaitu Sai. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar pensil diatas bukunya. Namun pikirannya jauh berada dari soal-soal yang Iruka bahas. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok Naruto.

Senyuman Naruto memang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Salah satunya adalah Sai. Jantung Sai berdetak cepat saat melihat Naruto. Apa itu yang dimaksud cinta. Tak ada yang salahkan dengan apa yang dinamakan 'love at first sight'. Mungkinkah itu yang terjadi dengan Sai. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada perasaan Sai, memberontak keluar agar sang pemilik segera menyadari.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seperti biasa pada musim-musim gugur sebelumnya, suhu udara memang cukup rendah, membuat Naruto merapatkan jaket orange yang dipakainya. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu Sasuke di gerbang Sekolah.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt. Ponsel disaku celana seragam Naruto bergetar. Tangan Naruto merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan.

**From: Teme-ku**

_Aku ke R. Guru sebentar. Ada soal yang hrs ku kumplkan._

_Tunggu sbntr lg, dobe. 10 mnit lg aku susul di gerbang dpn. OK_

Dengan lincahnya jemari-jemari lentik Naruto membalas pesan tersebut.

**To: Teme-ku**

_Aku susul ke R. Guru saja. OK!!_

Tak butuh waktu lama menunggu tulisan 'message send' tertera dilayar ponsel Naruto. Daripada menunggu Sasuke sendirian di gerbang sekolah, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke ke ruang guru. Secepat kilat dia menuju ke ruang guru yang letakknya agak jauh dari gerbang depan. Saat hampir sampai di ruang guru yang hanya tinggal satu belokan melewati koridor kelas, sosok Sai muncul dihadapan Naruto. Tinggal setengah meter lagi jarak diantara mereka sebelum Naruto menyeruduk badan Sai karena berlari.

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat." kata Naruto membungkukkan badan tanda permintaan maafnya.

Senyuman licik tersungging dibibir Sai, "Orang semanis kamu tidak perlu minta maaf."

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya hingga mata birunya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sai. Raut wajahnya sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Sai, "M-maksud mu?"

Mendengar reaksi Naruto, Sai malah semakin berani untuk menggodanya. "Kau orang yang manis. Benarkan?" perlahan Sai mendekati Naruto, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Refleks Naruto mundur selangkah, apa mungkin orang yang baru dikenalnya selama 5 hari itu akan berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Naruto menundukkan kepala seperti orang yang terintimidasi. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu semakin manis saja, Naruto. Tak kusangka aku bertemu orang sepertimu." dengan sekali gerakan, wajah Sai telah sampai di telinga Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin bergidik ngeri. Seluruh pandangannya telah tertutup oleh badan tegap Sai. Sai membisikkan sebuah kata-kata di telinga Naruto, "Aku …ingin memilikimu."

Deg. Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Sai tepat ditelinganya. Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi putih Sai. Bukannya mengaduh sakit, Sai malah tertawa dengan ulah Naruto.

"Hahaha …bercanda. Hmmph-." kata Sai disela tawanya.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah, bahkan bertambah merah dari sebelumnya. Malu rasanya dengan kelakuan yang telah dibuatnya. "Apa? Dasar menyebalkan!!" maki Naruto.

Belum sempat Sai membalas ucapan Naruto. Sasuke telah mendapati pemandangan kekasihnya dengan wajah semerah tomat, berdiri didepan Sai yang sedang tertawa-tawa.

"Dobe, ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ajakan teme-nya itu. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju gerbang depan.

Masih sempat Sai melontarkan senyuman kearah Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya. Muak sekali Sasuke melihat raut wajah Sai. Apalagi setelah melihat Sai tertawa mempermalukan Naruto hingga wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu merah padam. Bukannya menyusul Naruto dan segera pulang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Sai berdiri. Terlihatlah pipi sebelah Sai yang masih berwarna merah akibat tamparan Naruto.

"Jangan dekati dia. Dobe itu milikku." kata Sasuke dingin. Mata onyxnya menyorot tajam wajah Sai.

"Hei hei, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kuambil darimu?" jawab Sai dengan senyum terliciknya.

"Tidak akan."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mulai geram dengan ucapan iblis Sai, "Kau akan menerima balasannya." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sai.

"Akan kutunggu …dengan senang hati." balas Sai pelan.

Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Sai. Menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Sasuke dari hadapan Sai, senyum yang terukir dibibirnya pun ikut lenyap. Kedua tangan Sai menutup seluruh permukaan wajah putihnya. 'Apa yang kulakukan? Siapa Naruto itu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

-

-

-

- Hening

-

-

-

Dengan paksa Sai mengingat masa lalunya. Terus berputar, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Percuma, tak satupun yang dapat ia ingat. Tak satupun lembaran masa lalunya yang ada hubungannya dengan Naruto menempel di otaknya.

XXXXXXXXX

Sesi pemotretan pertama Naruto dan Sai telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Naruto telah melupakan kejadian saat dirinya menampar Sai disekolah dan tidak menanggapi serius kejadian tersebut. Sai malah terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Naruto setelah kejadian tersebut walau sering kali Sai menatap Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Ruang studio C sekarang telah berubah menjadi tempat pesta. Tawa dan canda memenuhi seisi studio. Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan. Tak lupa makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan oleh para kru.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan berpesta. Aku harap kalian bisa lebih akrab, terutama kau Sai." kata Sasori. Segelas kecil bir ditangannya langsung diteguk habis. Sai hanya tersenyum, sorot matanya tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Teme, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang ambil." tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, tak menggubris pertanyaan dari Naruto. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tangan kanannya memegangi kepala. Sepertinya sakit kepala Sasuke kumat lagi.

"Teme!!! kau dengar aku?" Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke gelagapan mendengar teriakan Naruto, "Eh, Hmm?? Ada apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ternyata Sasuke tak mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa Sasuke mengidap tuli mendadak?? Pikiran Naruto mulai ngaco. Tapi suara musik dan suara orang tertawa terdengar sangat keras. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya gara-gara itu. Kemungkinan yang masuk akal, dari pada kemungkinan yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Mau makan apa? biar kuambilkan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak, lalu beranjak berdiri. "Aku pulang saja, kepalaku pusing."

"Biar kutemani kau pulang. Sebentar aku ambil-"

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto sebelum si pirang itu beranjak pergi. "Tidak, kau disini saja. Tidak enak kalau kita berdua pulang."

"Tapi …"

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus pelan kepala Naruto.

"Hati-hati ya. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Perhatikan jalan, jangan sampai nabrak. Sampai rumah langsung minum obat dan tidur. Jangan lupa kunci pintu rumahmu dulu. Mengerti?" cerocos Naruto panjang lebar. Gayanya sudah seperti orang tua pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Hn. Aku pamit dulu pada Tuan Sasori. Jaga dirimu." kata Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Terlihat raut wajah Sasori yang sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke berpamitan pulang.

Suasana pesta tak terhenti karena kepulangan Sasuke. Semakin malam, suasana semakin meriah. Semua orang terhanyut pada suasana, masa bodoh dengan urusan pribadi. Stok makanan dan minuman yang tersedia sudah mulai berkurang. Tepat sekali Sasori mengadakan acara seperti itu.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Sai, membawa segelas kecil minuman berwarna kuning keemasan ditangannya. Rona merah terpancar sangat jelas diseluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Sasukee …aku mau puulaaang." Kata Naruto dengan suara manja. Badannya bergelayutan pada Sai.

"Hei, aku Sai. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai. Gelas yang ada ditangan Naruto direbutnya. Mengendus bau minuman tersebut. 'bir? Pantas saja.' Batin Sai.

"Ayoo puulang, Sasukeee!!" Tangannya mulai menggeret Sai keluar studio.

"Iya-iya kuantar pulang." Kata Sai terpaksa.

Sai menopang tubuh Naruto yang sudah sempoyongan. Bau alkohol tercium dari mulut Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sai. Setelah berpamitan pada Sasori, Sai membawa Naruto ke mobilnya mendudukkan Naruto di jok depan. Sepasang mata onyx-nya menatap Naruto sejenak, terlihat sebelah bibirnya naik menyeringai licik.

'Sasuke, aku ingin lihat reaksimu saat orang yang kau cintai ini berada ditangan orang lain.' Batin Sai penuh kelicikan. Mobil hitam yang ditumpanginya melaju cepat. Tak peduli betapa ramainya suasana malam saat itu. Mobil itu tidak mengarah pada jalan menuju rumah Naruto, melainkan langsung menuju apartemen Sai.

Tak terdengar protes apapun dari Naruto saat mobil yang ditumpanginya tidak membawanya pulang. Kinerja otaknya tak berfungsi seperti biasa, karena pengaruh dari alkohol. Bibir Naruto bergerak tak beraturan, menggumamkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali. Hal tersebut membuat Sai geram hingga menambah kecepatan pada mobil yang sedang dikendarainya. Tak sabar ingin melancarkan aksinya untuk menghancurkan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tut-tut-tut. Sasuke menekan tombol ponselnya dengan kasar. Sudah 5 kali dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto, tapi tidak diangkat. Mencoba menghubungi nomor rumahnya pun sama saja. Nihil, tidak diangkat oleh sang penghuni rumah yang berambut pirang.

Sasuke berinisiatif mencari Naruto ke kelasnya, siapa tahu dobe itu lupa membawa ponselnya. Masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sesampainya di depan kelas Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyelonong masuk kedalam kelas 2-D tersebut hingga membuat beberapa murid perempuan berteriak histeris. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan histeris itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pada Kiba yang sedang mengobrol dengan Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto sudah beranngkat?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Obrolan ketiga orang itu langsung terhenti. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Aku kira dia ada bersamamu hari ini." jawab Kiba jujur.

"Makanya kami tidak khawatir." Neji menambahi. Shikamaru hanya menguap sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak." kata Sasuke singkat. Sebelum ketiga sahabat Naruto didepannya itu bertanya macam-macam karena Naruto tidak bersamanya saat ini, Sasuke langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dan keluar kelas. Pencarian akan dilanjutkan Sasuke ke rumah Naruto. Tepat saat berjalan melewati pintu kelas, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sai.

"Dia manis ya, reaksinya segar." Kata Sai. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"APA!!!"

**TBC**

**Hadoooh!!! Akhirnya selesai juga nih… (ngelap keringet)**

**Kayaknya chapter ini kepanjangan ya?? Ngebosenin juga…**

**Hweee …sebenernya Yuuzu udah bikin chapter ini berkali-kali, tapi setiap jadi dihapus lagi. Habisnya aneh sih. Ide yang ada di otak nggak bisa tersalurkan!!! Tangan sama otak nggak mau kerja sama (??). Ujung-ujungnya jadi chapter kayak gini, masih tetep aneh =.='**

**Ehem …Sai ngelakuin apa ya sama Naru???**

**Sasuke: Wooiii!!! Lu apain Naru gue!!!**

**Sai: Ada deh. Tanya ma authornya aja (ngedipin mata ke author)**

**Sasuke: Awas kalo ada apa-apa ma Naru, gue chidori lu berdua!!!**

**Ya … yang mau tau ada apa sama Sai dan Naruto. Baca aja chapter depan …**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya. Flame juga boleh kok … hyahahahahahaaaaaa (stress habis bikin fic)**

**Okok, REVIEW PLEASE…**


	5. Chapter 5

Apdet lagi!!! Thanks buat yang udah ripiu!!! -peluk cium buat yang udah ripiu-

-yang review pada muntah-

Nih, aku bales reviewnya …

**PsB males login**

.Yah, yah …baca aja deh, Sai ngapain si Naru, khekhekhe. -ketawa setan- XP

**Mendy.d"LovelyLucifer**

Sasu sakit apa dijelasin di chapter depan Senpai. Saya juga bingung mau dibuat sad ending ato hepi ending …Ntar terserah mood Yuuzu aja mau buat gimana -dilempar ke laot-. NejiGaara-nya belum bisa saya masukin, gomen. Makasih udah review =D

**NakamaLuna**

Hyaahaha …pada ngarep kalo Naru di 'piiip' sama Sai ya?? Eh, emm …Me–mending B–baca –aja d–deh -dipelototin Sasuke- Makasih udah repiuw =)

**Mikazuki Chizuka**

Makasih udah muji (peluk-peluk Zuki). Ehem, baca aja deh chapter ini. Hyehehe -ketawa gaje- (ps: jangan panggil saya senpai donk, fic Yuuzu masih ancur nih. Panggil Yuuzu aja. Okok =D )

**Nazuki Kyouru**

Sasuke sakit apa ntar dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya senpai. Baca aja chap ini, Sai ngapain si Naru. Makasih udah mau review. XD

**Hiwatari Nana gak bsa log**

Hwaaa (narik-narik rambut yang dijambak Nana). Emm, S –sasu m–ma–ti?? -merinding liat sasu nyiapin chidori- Sasu sakit apa ntar di bahas di chap depan. Nih udah apdet. Ttg hub NaruSasu sama Sai ngelakuin apa ma Naru ada di chap ini!! di baca lho!! Awas gak dibaca -dilempar bakiak- Makasih udah ripiuuu XP

**Bruno NadhGravano**

Hyaa-bales peluk Nadh- Sai emang pantes jadi pihak ketiga kok (ditendang). Sai ngapain Naru?? Baca chap ini deh … makasih reviewnya =D

Kok banyak yang mikir Sai nge 'piiiip' Naru ya?? -bingung: mode ON-

Karena fic ini masih rate T, jadi gak ada LEMON-nya. Hhe, belum siap bikin yang kayak gitu …

Langsung ke cerita aja deh, dari pada banyak bacot gak mutu…

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Summary: Walaupun diam, selembar foto mampu menceritakan kisah yang panjang. RnR please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI. Gak suka gak usah baca. OK!!**

**A Piece of Photo**

XXXXXXXXXX

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berbaring tenang di atas sebuah kasur dengan balutan sprai bercorak kotak-kotak hitam putih seperti papan catur. Bau alkohol tercium saat bibirnya menggumamkan nama 'Sasuke'. Tak sedikitpun dia menyadari bahwa orang yang berada didekatnya saat ini bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Sai. Kamar bercat abu-abu menambah temaram suasana, mirip sekali dengan kepribadian sang pemilik.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Naruto." bisik Sai pelan ditelinga Naruto hingga membuatnya sedikit menggeliat. Bibir Sai mengecup lembut kening Naruto, terus turun hingga nafas mereka beradu. Sesekali suara Naruto masih terdengar menggumamkan nama Sasuke, membuat Sai ingin sekali mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Namun, keinginannya tertahan saat telinganya menangkap untaian kata lain.

"A-ayah, ibu …ja-ngan peer-gii." kata Naruto terbata. Sai menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat lebih jelas wajah Naruto. Terlihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto. Dengan lembut, Sai menghapus air mata itu dengan menjilatnya. Mengecup kedua mata Naruto yang masih terpejam secara bergantian. Tangan putih Sai membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang acak-acakan.

"Ke-bakaran, to-long …" Naruto kembali bergumam membuat tangan Sai yang sedang membelai rambutnya itu terhenti.

"A-ku …ingin i-kut ma-ti." kata-kata Naruto membuat mata Sai terbelalak. Degub jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Bayangan seorang anak kecil dengan senyum yang menurutnya memuakkan terlintas dikepalanya.

'Jangan-jangan …Naruto.' Perlahan Sai menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Mata onyxnya menatap tak percaya pada tubuh mungil yang berbaring di kasurnya. Tubuh Sai bergetar, tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata. Berdiri dan diam mengorek-ngorek kembali masa lalunya. Hingga terkuak semua perasaan yang selama ini mengganjal di otaknya saat melihat senyum Naruto.

**Flash Back …**

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sedang menyandarkan tubuh di bangku taman depan rumahnya. Semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat. Sepasang mata onyx miliknya menatap 3 orang asing disebelah rumah mewahnya. Terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak sebayanya berambut pirang sedang asyik bersenda gurau, melihat-lihat rumah baru mereka. Segaris senyuman dari anak berambut pirang tertangkap oleh anak berambut hitam tadi.

"Senyum yang memuakkan." gerutu anak berambut hitam. Mata onyxnya beralih pada warna biru langit yang cerah diatasnya. Mengagumi pemandangan awan yang berarak dengan bentuk-bentuk yang menarik. Sebuah sentuhan dipunggungnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dua sosok yang sangat dicintainya duduk mengapit dikedua sisi.

"Maaf mengganggu ketenanganmu, Sai." sebuah suara yang sangat lembut menyeruak kedalam telinga Sai kecil, suara ibunya. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Sai untuk menanggapi perkataan ibunya.

"Kau tahu anak berambut pirang yang baru saja pindah rumah disebelah kita?" sekarang ganti sebuah suara yang cukup berat bertanya pada Sai. Model dan warna rambutnya mirip sekali dengan Sai karena beliau-lah ayah Sai.

"Ya." jawab Sai singkat. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Menerawang jauh, berharap kakaknya yang baru saja meninggal kembali kedalam kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin kau bisa tersenyum seperti anak berambut pirang itu. Kembali seperti dulu lagi." Lanjut ayah Sai disertai anggukan setuju dari ibunya. Tangan halus ibu Sai membelai rambut anaknya, tapi ditangkis oleh tangan kecil Sai.

"Ayolah, Sai. Kakakmu kecelakaan karena takdir. Dia pasti kecewa melihatmu seperti ini." Ibunya berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Tak ada maksud untuk membuat hati Sai terluka.

-

-

-

-

-Hening

-

-

-

-

-

"Sai?" ucap ayahnya memecah keheningan. Sai berdiri dari duduknya, memunggungi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak mau!!! Aku mau kakak kembali!!!" teriak Sai sambil berlari kedalam rumahnya. Terdengar isakan ibunya yang menangis membuat Sai juga ikut menangis. Butiran-butiran air menggenangi pelupuk matanya, hingga pandangannnya sedikit kabur. Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, dilihatnya seorang anak berambut pirang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Hati Sai semakin panas, tak dihiraukannya senyuman anak itu.

Tangis Sai kecil semakin pecah dikamarnya. "Ke-kena-pa se-mua orang bisa ter-se-nyum?" kata Sai sambil terisak-isak. "Tak tahukah mereka betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan seseorang?" tangan kecilnya meraih sebuah foto disamping tempat tidurnya. Selembar foto yang dibingkai oleh frame kayu dengan ukiran nama Sai dibagian bawah. Frame itu adalah pemberian dari kakaknya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-8 tiga bulan yang lalu. Sai mengisinya dengan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan saat-saat terindah dalam hidupnya. Terpampang wajah Sai berdampingan dengan wajah kakaknya. Keduanya sangat mirip, bagai saudara kembar. Senyuman bahagia menghiasi kedua laki-laki difoto itu.

Tetes air mata Sai membasahi kaca frame. Hilang sudah keceriaan Sai saat mengetahui kakaknya meninggal tertabrak truk saat pulang sekolah. Kakak yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Sai itu telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Didekap erat foto itu hingga tanpa sadar Sai telah terlelap ke alam mimpi yang indah.

-

-

-

-

-

Tubuh Sai menggeliat, meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Matanya masih sembab akibat tangisannya kemarin. Jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa sekarang telah memasuki pukul 5 pagi. Sai menyeka keringat yang mulai menetes dipelipisnya. 'Panas.' batin Sai.

Sai melihat keganjilan pada pagi itu. Secercah cahaya merah bersinar dibalik jendela kamarnya yang menghadap arah barat dilantai dua rumahnya. Bukankah matahari bersinar dari timur? Tapi kali ini cahaya merah bersinar dari arah barat. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang-orang berteriak dari luar rumah. Entah mereka berteriak apa, Sai tidak tahu.

"SAI!!! BUKA PINTUNYA!!! KEBAKARAN!!!" suara teriakan ayahnya mengagetkan Sai. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk otak Sai mencerna maksud ayahnya. Jendela yang memancarkan sinar merah dibukanya. Terlihat rumah sebelah yang telah dilalap api. Rumah anak berambut pirang yang baru saja pindah. Tubuh Sai mendadak kaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"SAI!!!" ayahnya mendobrak pintu kamar Sai. Ibunya langsung memeluk Sai yang terdiam, kaget. "Ayo, kita harus segera keluar.'' Perintah ayah Sai sambil menggendong Sai. Mereka bertiga segera menerobos kobaran api yang mulai memenuhi seisi rumah. Hanya warna merah yang dapat Sai lihat waktu itu. Tangan Sai mencengkeram kerah baju ayahnya.

"AYAH!! SAI!! AWAS!!!" teriak ibu Sai yang berada dibelakang dua orang lelaki tercintanya. Sebelum balok kayu yang berasal dari atap rumah jatuh, ayah Sai melempar tubuh Sai keluar rumah melewati pintu yang sudah terbuka yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dari mereka. Tubuh Sai terhempas keluar. Namun, nyawa kedua orang tua Sai tak dapat tertolong. Kedua orang itu tertimpa balok kayu atap rumah sesaat setelah melempar Sai keluar rumah.

"AYAH!! IBU!!" teriak Sai. Tubuhnya dicegah oleh seseorang saat akan masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang tergolek lemah tertindih balok kayu dengan kobaran api diatasnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir kedua orang tua Sai.

"Sai, tersenyumlah." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Sai dari mulut kedua orang tuanya.

"TIDAAAKK!!!" Sai teriak histeris. Seluruh wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan. Menyesal karena tidak bisa menunjukkan senyumannya seperti dulu lagi. Hilang sudah seluruh keluarga yang sangat disayanginya. Mulai dari kakak, dan sekarang menyusul kedua orang tuanya sekaligus.

Mata onyxnya kembali menangkap sosok anak berambut pirang yang sepertinya senasib dengannya. Rambut pirangnya sedikit tertutup oleh abu hitam kebakaran. Anak itu terduduk melihat rumahnya yang terbakar. Tak terlihat salah satu orang tuanya berada disamping anak itu. Tiga pasang garis dipipi anak berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat jelas saat air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Setelah itu hanyalah gelap yang dapat dilihat Sai. Perlahan, matanya tertutup . Tubuhnya limbung, kemudian terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**End of Flash Back**

'Jangan-jangan Naruto ini …anak yang waktu itu.' tebak Sai dalam hati. Kedua tangannya yang putih menutupi permukaan wajahnya. Butir-butir air merembes melalui sela-sela jari tangannya. "Kenapa dia bisa kembali dalam kehidupanku? Kenapa?? Aaaaarrrgh!!!" Sai teriak frustasi.

Mata onyxnya kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Rasa dendam dan cinta berbaur jadi satu. Dendam karena Naruto-lah yang dulu membuat kedua orang tuanya memintanya untuk tersenyum. Tapi sekarang rasa cintalah yang menguasai pikirannya. Sai telah jatuh cinta pada sosok berambut kuning yang ternyata telah ada dalam masa lalunya.

Ditutupinya tubuh Naruto dengan selimut. Membiarkan tubuh itu diselimuti kehangatan. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dibibir Sai, "Terima kasih, Naruto." Sai meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar perlahan dan Sai memutuskan untuk tidur disofa ruang tamu. Lupa dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya membawa Naruto ke apartemen miliknya.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sai sialan!!! Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Naruto!!!" Sasuke memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto. Kata-kata Sai di sekolah membuatnya naik pitam. Tak menyangka Sai akan melakukan perbuatan seperti 'itu' pada Naruto. Padahal mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berciuman. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Naruto saat ini, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Naruto. Memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin agar segera bertemu dengan sosok berambut pirang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Naruto!! Buka pintunya!! Naruto!!" Sasuke berteriak tidak sabar menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Naruto. Tak lama, sosok berambut pirang dengan tampang kusut membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke?? Kau tidak seko–" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke memeluknya erat. Dikecupnya berkali-kali puncak kepala Naruto. " Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, dobe? Sai memang kurang ajar. Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu." kata Sasuke khawatir bercampur dengan amarahnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. "Maksudmu, teme?"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya hingga mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. "Baka!! Kau tidak ingat tadi malam berada dimana?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam saat pesta di studio bersama Sasori dan kru yang lain. Yang dia ingat hanya saat bangun tidur dia berada disebuah kamar yang asing yang ternyata adalah kamar Sai. Ada sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Sai di meja belajar dalam kamar tersebut. Isinya hanya sebuah permintaan maaf, itu saja tidak ada yang lain. Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak masuk sekolah karena sudah pasti akan terlambat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Saat terbangun tiba-tiba aku berada dikamar Sai, tapi Sai malah sudah berangkat sekolah. Dia hanya meninggalkan surat ini." Naruto menjelaskan apa adanya kemudian menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Sai. Sasuke membaca isi surat itu, meremasnya hingga surat itu menjadi sebuah bulatan kecil. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh mungil Naruto yang masih terlihat awut-awutan.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" tanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Naruto. Perkataan Sai masih saja terngiang dibenaknya. Naruto menggeleng didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku mempercayaimu." kata Sasuke akhirnya. Diciumnya bibir Naruto lembut penuh perasaan. Senyum terkembang diwajah mereka berdua setelah selesai berciuman. Hari ini mereka bolos sekolah untuk memahami perasaan mereka masing-masing, takkan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan diantara mereka berdua. Saling percaya, itulah kunci didalam sebuah hubungan percintaan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Brrrrr Dingiiin …!!!" Naruto menggigil kedinginan. Sebuah syal kuning menggantung dileher jenjangnya. Syal itu adalah pemberian dari Sasuke dua hari yang lalu saat mereka berdua membolos sekolah yang malah mereka gunakan untuk jalan-jalan di mall, ya sekali-kali shopping berdua tidak salah kan.

"Teme kemana sih?? lama amat piketnya. Apa tembok kelasnya di pel sekalian ya?" pikiraan aneh Naruto kumat. Seseorang berambut hitam mendekat ke arahnya, "Itu dia. TEE-me?" teriakan Naruto melemah dibagian akhir. Ternyata yang dia lihat bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Sai.

"Maaf, mengganggu." sebuah senyuman menyertai sapaan Sai.

"Hmm?? tidak, kebetulan aku lagi bosan nungguin si teme." kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tiga pasang garis dipipinya terlihat jelas, manis sekali wajahnya.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." wajah Sai berubah serius. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya wajah Sai serius seperti itu. Terpaksa Naruto mengangguk menuruti permintaan Sai.

Sai menghela nafas sebelum memulai pertanyaannya. "Apa dulu kau pernah tinggal di daerah Osaka?" satu pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Sai dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Oke. Selanjutnya …kebakaran." Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sai. "Ya, kebakaran. Kau pernah mengalaminya?" lanjut Sai.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku anggap kau menjawab 'ya'." Sai mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Mengangkat dagu Naruto agar pandangan mata mereka bertemu, lebih dekat. "Delapan tahun yang lalu, tepatnya."

"Jangan-jangan …kau ini??" Naruto mulai menebak-nebak.

"Ya, aku adalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tinggal disebelah rumahmu dulu. Sehari sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi." Sai mulai mengenang masa lalunya. Dilepasnya dagu Naruto dari tangannya, badannya berbalik memunggungi Naruto yang masih kaget dengan penjelasannya barusan.

"Kau tahu?? Pertama kali aku melihatmu, melihat senyumanmu. Aku benci sekali, memuakkan." Naruto diam tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Kedua orang tuaku memintaku untuk tersenyum sepertimu. Sejak kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan sebulan sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi, aku tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Hingga kebakaran itu, aku belum bisa tersenyum. Walaupun kedua orang tuaku sudah meminta, bahkan memohon agar aku tersenyum kembali. Tapi …" Sai tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Butiran air mata mulai jatuh ke pipi putihnya.

"Sai??" Naruto mendekat kearah Sai. Menepuk pundak pemuda yang ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang sama sepertinya. Sai membalik tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, kepalanya menunduk.

"Kata-kata terakhir yang aku dengar …" Sai tidak dapat membendung lagi air matanya yang telah tumpah ruah kepipinya. 'Sai, tersenyumlah.' kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Menggema ditelinganya, berkali-kali.

"A-aku, ingin sekali memperlihatkan senyumku pada mereka. A-yah i-bu …" isak Sai.

'Jadi selama ini Sai selalu tersenyum karena ini? Untuk menebus kesalahannya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Entah angin apa yang membuat Naruto merengkung pemuda dihadapannya. Perasaan yang sama saat sebelum Naruto memiliki Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Teman-teman yang ada disampingnya, setia menemaninya.

"Maaf, aku seperti anak kecil." kata Sai yang mulai reda tangisannya.

"Tidak, dulu aku juga seperti itu. Sebelum bertemu dengan teman-teman pastinya." Naruto tersenyum ramah kearah Sai.

'Anak ini, benar-benar manis.' Batin Sai dalam hati.

"Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sai melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Apa, silakan saja. Apapun." Kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku benci padamu. Dulu, karena kau membuat kedua orang tuaku memintaku untuk tersenyum setelah melihat senyumanmu. Tapi sekarang …" Sai mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku menyukaimu, sama seperti rasa suka Sasuke padamu."

"A-apa?" lagi-lagi Naruto terlonjak kaget dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Sebenarnya, saat kau mabuk dipesta itu. Aku membawamu ke apartemen karena aku ingin memilikimu. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

'Sasuke …kau sudah tahu …' Naruto teringat saat Sasuke datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi setelah malam pesta itu.

"Tapi, kau selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke dalam tidurmu. Dan, kau menyebut-nyebut tentang kebakaran. Aku jadi ingat semua, semua tentang kebakaran itu. Dan aku menyadari bahwa anak berambut pirang yang membuatku muak itu kau, Naruto."

"Tapi kau belum, emm …" Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mlihat Sai menggeleng.

"Belum. Saat itu aku bingung, aku dendam pada anak berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah kau, orang yang aku cintai. Setelah itu aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan. Kisah hidupmu sama sepertiku. Aku tidak tega melihatmu menderita lagi. Karena …kaulah orang yang kuncintai." wajah Sai bertambah merah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Naruto menghela nafas, lega karena Sai tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya saat dia sedang mabuk.

"Aku punya permintaan … selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha menjadi partner kerja yang baik untukmu. Sebatas teman, seperti Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru." Kata Sai penuh harap.

"Baiklah, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Cium aku, setelah itu selesai sudah." kata Sai sambil tersenyum mendekati Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, berpikir memutuskan apa yang terbaik sebelum menjawab permintaan Sai.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu." kata Naruto mantap. 'Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menjaga hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Itu keputusan yang tepat Naruto.' batinnya tegas, memantapkan hatinya.

Sai mengangguk, kemudian merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang lain memegang pipi Naruto, menghadapkan wajah Naruto didepan wajahnya. Jarak diantara mereka menipis sejalan dengan wajah Sai yang mendekati wajah Naruto. Menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, menikmati bibir orang yang dicintainya walaupun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ciuman Sai sangat lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. Membuat jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak. Naruto hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Sai lakukan. Saat ini hanya Sasuke-lah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Terima kasih." kata Sai setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Tepai janjimu. Oke." Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, kemudian dibalas dengan jari kelingking Sai. Jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan membentuk satu kesatuan baru.

"Ternyata begitu ya? Kau membohongiku Naruto." suara dengan nada dingin Sasuke mengagetkan Sai, terlebih bagi Naruto. Sasuke ternyata melihat Naruto saat berciuman dengan Sai, tanpa mengetahui duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, siapa yang tidak cemburu kekasihnya dicium orang lain yang kau anggap sebagai rivalmu??

"Sasuke tunggu!! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Naruto tak kuasa membendung tangisannya. Sasuke telah mencapnya sebagai pembohong.

"Pembohong!!! Aku tidak percaya lagi denganmu!!!" kata Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang gemetaran.

"SASUKE!!! TUNGGU!!! Dengarkan aku!!!"

Teriakan Naruto berlalu ditelinga Sasuke. Hatinya tercabik-cabik saat melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Sai. Ditambah lagi mereka tersenyum setelah berciuman. Seolah tidak ada beban. 'Pembohong!!!' Sasuke berteriak dalam hati. Dipacunya mobil kesayangannya secepat mungkin. Berusaha agar Naruto tidak dapat mengejarnya. Sasuke tidak tahu mau kemana, dia hanya mengikuti arah matahari senja yang samar-samar terlihat. Seperti sebuah bayangan hitam yang samar-samar sedang mengikutinya. Saat itu juga …

**TBC**

**Gyaaa!!! Gak nyambung ya nih chapter ma cerita sebelumnya?? (pundung dipojokan)**

**Gomen, kalo gak nyambung … Yuuzu emang gak becus buat cerita, tapi maksa buat. (nangis guling-guling)**

**Yah, bentar lagi semesteran. Udah gak ada libur …gantian kelas xii yang libur. Tinggal ujian praktek kayaknya. Jadi sekali lagi gomen kalo chapter selanjutnya apdetnya lama. -emang ada yang nungguin??-**

**Hwee …mohon ripiunya. Review senpai-senpai sekalian akan sangat membantu Yuuzu buat melanjutkan fic Yuuzu ^^**

**Arigatou, buat yang udah baca tapi gak ripiu (??) dan udah baca + ripiu.**

**Ripiu please!!! XD**

**REVIEW …REVIEW …REVIEW … -nada kondektur bis yang nawarin penumpang buat naik-**


End file.
